parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2
Parody of the 2011 film, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Cast *Harry Potter: Thomas (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Ron Weasley: Percy (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Hermione Granger: Mavis (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Neville Longbottom: Neville (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Seamus Finnigan: Duck (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Dean Thomas: Dennis (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Professor Minerva McGonagall: Lady Hatt (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Professor Horace Slughorn: Toby (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Professor Filius Flitwick: Fergus (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Madame Pomfrey: Caroline (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Cormac McLaggen: City of Truro (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Nigel: Paxton (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Lavender Brown: ??? *Romilda Vane: ??? *Professor Trelawney: ??? *Susan Bones: ??? *Cho Chang: Emily (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Mr. Argus Filch: George (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Ginny Weasley: Rosie (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Luna Lovegood: Flora (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Molly Weasley: Molly (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Arthur Weasley: Edward (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Bill Weasley: James (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Fleur Weasley: Isobella (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Fred Weasley: Donald (Thomas the Tank Engine) *George Weasley: Douglas (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Remus Lupin: Henry (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Nymphadora Tonks: Belle (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Kingsley Shacklebolt: BoCo (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Rubeus Hagrid: Harvey (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Severus Snape: Diesel (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Aberforth Dumbledore: ??? *Young Severus Snape: ??? *Teen Severus Snape: ??? *Nagini: ??? *Draco Malfoy: Duncan (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Lucius Malfoy: Spencer (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Narcissa Malfoy: Frankie (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Bellatrix Lestrange: Daisy (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Gregory Goyle: Bert (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Blaise Zabini: ??? *Lord Voldemort: Diesel 10 (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Pius Thickness: ??? *Thorfinn Rowle: Splatter (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Antonin Dolohov: Dodge (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Albus Dumbledore: The Thin Clergyman (Thomas the Tank Engine) *James Potter: Stepney (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Young James Potter: ??? *Teen James Potter: ??? *Lily Potter: Lady (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Young Lily Potter: ??? *Teen Lily Potter: ??? *Young Petunia Dursley ??? *Sirius Black: Gordon (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Young Sirius Black: Flying Scotsman (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Young Remus Lupin: ??? *Helena Ravenclaw: ??? *Rowena Ravenclaw: ??? Epilogue *37-year-old Harry Potter: Thomas (Thomas the Tank Engine) *36-year-old Ginny Potter: Rosie (Thomas the Tank Engine) *James Sirius Potter: ??? *Albus Severus Potter: ??? *Lily Luna Potter: ??? *37-year-old Draco Malfoy: Duncan (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy: ??? *Scorpius Malfoy: ??? *37-year-old Ron Weasley: Percy (Thomas the Tank Engine) *37-year-old Hermione Granger Weasley: Mavis (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Rose Granger-Weasley: ??? *Hugo Granger-Weasley :??? Trivia Gallery Chickens to School (Thomas).jpg|Thomas as Harry Potter PercyandHarold11.png|Percy as Ron Weasley Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Hermione Granger Harvey (TTTE).png|Harvey as Rubeus Hagrid It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward as Arthur Weasley Molly'sSpecialSpecial89.PNG.png|Molly as Molly Weasley Arthur the LMS Tank Engine.jpeg|Arthur as Percy Weasley Donald in Douglas from Thomas and Friends.png|Donald and Douglas as Fred and George Weasley ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail61.png|Rosie as Ginny Weasley JamesGoesBuzz,Buzz4.png|James as Bill Weasley Images (16).jpeg|Isobella as Fleur Delacour Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry as Remus Lupin MainBelleCGI.png|Belle as Nymphadora Tonks BoCo (TTTE).jpg|BoCo as Kingsley Shacklebolt Images (14).jpeg|The Thin Clergyman as Professor Albus Dumbledore Images (19).jpeg|Lady Hatt as Professor Minerva McGonagall Fergus.jpg|Fergus as Professor Filius Flitwick MrsCaroline.jpg|Caroline as Madam Pomfrey MainTobyModel.png|Toby as Professor Horace Slughorn George (Steamroller).png|George as Mr. Argus Filch PopGoestheDiesel26.png|Diesel as Severus Snape NevilleModel.png|Neville as Neville Longbottom MainFloraModel.png|Flora as Luna Lovegood Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Seamus Finnigan Dennis the Diesel.jpeg|Dennis as Dean Thomas MainPaxtonCGI.png|Paxton as Nigel Oliver'sFind64.png|Oliver as Oliver Wood GWR 3440 City of Truro - geograph.org.uk - 1479746.jpg|City of Truro as Cormac McLaggen Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay15.png|Annie and Clarabel as Padma and Parvati Patil Emily (TTTE).png|Emily as Cho Chang MainPaxtonCGI.png|Paxton as Nigel Bill and Ben.png|Bill and Ben as Colin Creevey NotABadDayForSirHandel31.png|Sir Handel as Ernie Macmillan MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Lord Voldemort It'sDaisy(episode)4.png|Daisy as Bellatrix Lestrange MrDuncanDropsaClanger18.png|Duncan as Draco Malfoy GordonAndSpencer19.png|Spencer as Lucius Malfoy Splatter.jpg|Splatter as Thorfinn Rowle Dodge.jpg|Dodge as Antonin Dolohov Iron Arry and Iron Bert.jpg|'Arry and Bert as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle Lady (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Lady as Lily Potter Stepney the Bluebell Engine.png|Stepney as James Potter It'sEdwardGordonAndHenry6.png|Gordon as Sirius Black Category:Thomas parodies Category:Thomas/Harry Potter